


Mishaps and Cravings

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: ColdWestAllen Weeks [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry and Len being bad cooks, F/M, Fantastic Cook Mick, M/M, Mention of Snavers, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Iris, Pregnant Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “She like ‘em.”“Angel face,” Len crouched down, gently taking the box of graham cracker shaped Scooby snacks from her, “Your mama really doesn’t, but if you’re good for the rest of the shopping trip.” Standing up, Len turned to place the box in the front of the cart, “We’ll get you these for being a good girl, okay?”Netty pouted, tiny arms crossing over her chest, “But mama get lots stuff.”Or, Barry and Len try and take on Iris's pregnancy cravings.





	Mishaps and Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of ColdWestAllen Spring Week, Gluttony/Temperance.
> 
> Sorry it's so late.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

_At two months…_

 

“Len, it’s okay,” Iris tried to sooth as they watched Barry try to put out the fire Len had accidently started when he’d attempted to make Iris spaghetti and meatballs. “Really, it’s fine. Barry can just run over to Opal City.”

Turning to flick his eyes over and down towards Iris, Len couldn’t help it as his blue eyes narrowed as the flicked over to meet Iris’s own brown ones.

“Really, there’s a good Italian place there, and Barry wouldn’t mind running over there to feed us.” Iris tried to bring her hands up to rub at his shoulders but stopped short at the look on his face.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Len spun on his heel and marched out of the disaster zone that had become his apartment’s kitchen. Striding throw the living room, he yanked up the French doors to his balcony before slipping out into the cold night air. Taking a breath as he leant over, knuckles white from how tightly he was gripping the railing, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, counting back from a hundred in his head.

“Should, I mean.”

Len tried not to, but he couldn’t help himself as his shoulders tensed even more at the quiet sound of Barry’s voice coming from right behind him.

“Should we go?” The younger man nearly whispered as he stepped up to stand next to Len, leaning against the railing as he waited for Len to get his thoughts in order before he answered the speedster.

“I should be able to do this, Scarlet, I should be able to help take care of Iris,” Len kept his voice quiet, and his head straight, so that he could stare out over the city. “She wanted pasta. I should be able to make her pasta.”

“Lenny,” Barry breathed, moving to tuck himself firmly along the older man’s side, arm wrapping around Len’s waist while he hooked his chin onto Len’s shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Barry pressed light kisses along the others neck.

“Let’s be honest here, Len,” Barry started quietly after pulling back enough that his lips still grazed his lovers neck as he spoke, “We suck at cooking. It’s not where we excel at.”

“You can, Scarlet, far more that I can.”

“I can make breakfast foods, really simple ones,” Barry amended, “Because I learned to with my powers and kept at it so I wouldn’t forget how. I cheated to know that much.” Despite having no real reason too, Barry couldn’t help it as his cheeks flushed at the admission of misusing his powers.

“We should be able to make her what she wants though,” Len muttered, almost petulantly as he finally turned his head to look over at the younger man, who moved back so that they wouldn’t go cross eyed trying to look at one another.

“And we will,” Barry smiled, moving his free hand up to cup Len’s cheek. “We’ll find our niches during this pregnancy and we’ll excel. But in the meantime, I’m gonna finish cleaning up, you’re gonna explain to Iris why this means so much and then I’m gonna run over to Opal to get us Italian. Okay?”

 

 

( _“But seriously Barry, this is the list,” Iris kept her voice firm as she handed over the order they’d called in already, “There will be tears if you come back without my bread sticks and you_ will _be sleeping on the couch for the next three weeks, don’t you pout at me. These break sticks will decide your fate. Be careful.” She gave her speedster a serious look, before spinning on her heel to stride over to Len’s couch. “Also, when you get back, we’ll definitely be discussing Len moving in permanently.”_ )

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_At four months…_

 

“What the hell do you mean you can’t come over here?”

“It’s two in the fuckin’ mornin’, Snart, and I’m already bustin’ my ass makin’ homemade rainbow pasta, cause I gotta pregnant girlfriend who think’s we aren’t be supportive enough of her sister –”

“Well that’s –”

“AND her girlfriend, so no, Snart, I’m not gonna drop everything I’m doin’ to keep her from breakin’ down, to help _you_ keep _your_ girl from havin’ her own break down.”

“Well, can’t you just make a little more? I do have a lovely speedster I can send over to pick up our order?” Len had been trying, but he couldn’t keep the sass out of his voice any longer as he spoke to his partner.

Blinking at the sudden dial tone, Len let out a soft sigh as he hung up the house phone as he turned to eye his pregnant partner. “Mick’s a tad busy at the moment and can’t make you chocolate cake.” Len bit back a sigh as he watched Iris’s shoulders drop in disappointment.

“But,” Len cut in as he walked over, stepping around her so he could place his hands onto her shoulders and gently beginning to rub them, “Scarlet would be more than happy to run somewhere to get you whatever you’d like.”

“But, Lenny,” Iris couldn’t help but whine up at her lover, bottom lip sticking out in a pronounced pout.

“I know, Iris,” Len smoothly cut in, adding the tiniest bit of pressure to his fingers, “But how about instead of Mick’s homemade pasta, Barry runs down for authentic Mexican food, while I get started on a deep tissue massage?”

“What if I don’t want Mexican?” Iris mumbled, pressing her forehead firmly into her husband’s shoulder as she let out a tiny, breathy moan as he hit a tight knot.

“There’s the restaurant in Canada that makes authentic French cuisine you enjoy,” Len replied as his hands moving down a few inches before resuming their ministrations. “Either way, Scarlet is more than happy to make the run in either direction to cater to your wants and wishes.”

 

 

( _“Next time, you run over to get the food,” Barry muttered before letting out a groan that broke off into a moan towards the end, “Never mind,” he tilted his head back, pressing his head more firmly into Iris’s hands as Len worked on his feet, “This is a pretty good reward for running all over_.”)

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

_At six months…_

 

“Papa.”

Len looked down from the over boiled pot to look down at his toddler, eyeing her wide, round blue eyes as she seemed to be staring up in amazement.

“Do you need somethin’, Netty Monster?” Len asked as he reached down to pluck her up and step back, and kept going back until they were out of the kitchen completely.

“S’ big mess, Papa,” she muttered as she curled her tiny fists into his light sweater. Turning to look at him fully, she cocked her head to the side, biting her lip as furrowed her brows at him, “Mama be mad.”

Len nodded, almost solemnly, down at her, “Yeah, baby, your mama is probably gonna be really mad when she wakes up from her nap.” He flicked his eyes back to the doorway before twisting them to look over at the clock hanging on the other wall in the living room.

“Un’ca Mi’?” Netty sounded almost hopefully at her question.

“No, baby, we won’t be calling uncle Mick,” he answered, bouncing her slightly as he maneuvered her around until he could pull his phone out of his back pocket, “We’ll be calling daddy for a Code Two-Zero though.” As he answered he sent off the message, before letting his lips curve up into a smirk, blue eyes shimmering with playfulness, “Member what that means?”

Len couldn’t help but grin as he watched her tiny face scrunch up in confusion before she shook her head vigorously, dark curls bouncing off her head like crazy.

“S’mean, Papa?” Netty asked as soon as she stopped shaking her head like a bobble head doll.

“It means, my angel face, that daddy’s gonna zip over and clean up this mess,” Len shifted her slightly, tightening his grip on her as he moved to slip his phone back into his pocket. “While you and I go shopping for pre-made snacks your mother loves.”

Years ago, Len would have tried to stop it, but he let his lips stretch wider at her cry of excitement. Letting her down, he watched as she ran all over the living room, grabbing things and babbling about how she needed to take it with them on their trip to the store, because it’s important she have them all with her.

 

 

( _“She like ‘em.”_

_“Angel face,” Len crouched down, gently taking the box of graham cracker shaped Scooby snacks from her, “Your mama really doesn’t, but if you’re good for the rest of the shopping trip.” Standing up, Len turned to place the box in the front of the cart, “We’ll get you these for being a good girl, okay?”_

_Netty pouted, tiny arms crossing over her chest, “But mama get lots stuff.”_

_“Yes,” Len agreed as he moved to grip the cart with his left hand, while holding his right out for Netty to take, which she did after another moment, “But mama is extra hungry, so mama gets extra things now.”_ )

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

_At eight months…_

 

“Mick makes this _amazing_ chocolate cake,” Kara gushed as she leaned forward, left hand wrapped around her rounded belly as she gestured enthusiastically with her right. Her eyes were bright with happiness as she talked about food.

“Is it salty? I can’t find a good salty cake anywhere,” Iris pouted, both hands gently rubbing circles into the sides of her own heavily rounded belly. “Barry and Len keep trying, but none of the stores or bakeries they keep going to are hitting the spot, you know?”

Kara nodded in understanding as she shifted slightly, “I get that. Mick could try making it salty for you,” she offered with a bright smile, “He’s been doing that for me. Keeps trying to recreate meals from.” Her face dimmed slightly as she spoke, “Krypton. He’s going off what I can remember them smelling and tasting like.”

“He any close to getting them right?” Iris asked as she leaned forward to squeeze Kara’s arm.

Though her smile brightened more than it’d been, Kara’s face wasn’t as bright as it’d been just moments ago. “He’s gotten a couple of them, but it’s been fun. Something we’ve both come to truly enjoy.”

Iris felt her eyes soften as she went to open her moth to say something before she heard her daughter yelling for her, laughing as she did.

“Mama! Mama!”

Both women turned to see the little girl race into the room, followed by bother her fathers and her favorite uncle. Netty’s eyes were wide and bright with happiness as she barreled into the couch next to her mother’s legs.

“Mama,” she yelled excitedly, her tiny hands reaching out and moved to grip her mother’s shirt, pulling on it, “Mama, un’ca M’ck teach me!”

Lettin her brow furrow slightly, she glanced over to see both her partners, pronounced pouts on their faces, then to Mick who looked just the tiniest bit smug and challenging as he glanced between the women on the couch and his partner.  “Uncle Mick’s gonna teach you?”

Nodding so hard, her dark curls bounced off her head. Netty seemed to light up even more in happiness as she once again pulled tightly on her mother’s shirt. “He teach me cook.”

Chuckling softly as she reached down to pry her daughter’s hands off her blouse, Iris tossed a smirk over at her partners before sending Mick a bright, soft smile. “That’s awesome baby. Did you thank Uncle Mick for agreeing to teach you?”

Netty nodded, her face splitting from hard she was grinning.

“That’s really great baby,” Iris leaned over as much as she could to drop a kiss onto her curls. “Maybe you can help him with lunch? Mama and Aunt Kara are getting hungry.”

“Come on, Squirt,” Mick rumbled, holding his hand while shooting Len a smirk as Netty bounced away from the couch and raced over to barrel into Mick’s legs. “Let’s go make some homemade ravioli and mac’n’cheese.”

“Wif b’ownies too?” Netty asked as she held her hands out, indicating that she wanted Mick to pick her up.

“Yeah, Tiny Toes, we’ll make brownies too,” Mick agreed, settling the three year old onto his hip as he began sauntering out of the room, “Maybe we’ll make cupcakes too.”

 

 

( _“That’s it,” Len growled, lifting Netty up into his arms as he glared over at his best friend, “We’re taking a cooking class.” Spinning on his heel, Len marched them out of the kitchen, as he began muttering about how_ he _was going to be the one teaching his daughter how to cook, no one else would be the one to get that time with his baby girl. “And Scarlet will be joining us. Whether he wants to or not_.”)

 

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


End file.
